Toffee
Toffee is an antagonist from the Disney XD series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil. He originally worked for Ludo before staging a coup, dethroning Ludo and taking his castle and minions for himself. He also is responsible for setting up most of the events in the series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Toffee vs Bill Cipher * Toffee vs Discord Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the following wins and losses to the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anti-Pops (Regular Show) * Bismuth (Steven Universe) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Dimentio (Super Mario Bros.) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Jafar (Aladdin) * Jiren (Dragon Ball) * Kars (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) * Magica De Spell'' (DuckTales)'' * Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * The Lizard (Marvel) * Tord (Eddsworld) * Yveltal (Pokemon) History Death Battle Info *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Possesses a calm and calculative personality. *Master of surprises. Abilities *Superhuman Characteristics *Cunning Intelligence and Charisma (Managed to manipulate Ludo's Army into serving him, infiltrate the Mewman Queen's Castle and assassinate her, and set up the events to have Magic ultimately destroyed and predicted its ending) *Able to regenerate from even a finger. *Weapon Mastery *Immortality (Allows him to have eternal youth, regenerate even from spells that leave a trace of him behind as the Serptarians are invulnerable to all forms of magical application, and he can possess people, even if his physical body is to be destroyed) Equipment Magical Mace * Creates a miniature dimensional vortex. * It only works when Toffee uses it. * Most likely doubles as a melee weapon. Glass Prison * Very durable * Regenerates after being destroyed, becoming twice as durable as before. * Can crush whoever is inside. Half of the Royal Wand With half of the wand, he has access to all/most of the wand's powers, which may include the following : *Body Control. *Power Absorption. *Telekinesis. *Forcefield Generation. *Energy Manipulation and Projection. **Absorption ignores conventional durability to an extent *Manipulation of electricity, size, explosions, ice, emotions, gravity, age and biology. *Creation *Teleportation *Transmutation *Regeneration Negation *Immortality Negation *Willpower Inducement *Extra body parts *Necromancy *Vaporization *Memory Erasure *Timeline Creation Feats *Matched swords with Moon Butterfly and defeated her easily. *Defeated The High Magic Commission, absorbed their power, and showed no signs of fatigue. **Showed no signs of damage as well, as the commission couldn't hurt or even touch him. *Annihilated Omnitraxus Prime, who was a living space-time continuum, in a single blast with no effort. *His casual attacks matched and overpowered even Moon Butterfly's strongest spells. *In the war between the Mewmans and Monster, his stance of ending Magic would see fruition through Star Butterfly, Moon Butterfly, Eclipsa Butterfly, and Meteora Butterfly destroying the Realm of Magic to end the terror of the Solarian Warriors. *Developed a plan for Star to use the Whispering Spell to trap him in the wand and corrupt the Realm of Magic. *Managed to infiltrate Butterfly Castle's defenses and assassinate the Queen at the time, Comet Butterfly. *Was respected among Archduke Batwin's Army, to the point he was recognized as a War General in rank. Flaws/Weaknesses *His strategies include tactical defeats. *He has overconfidence in his abilities to naturally regenerate, which leads to Moon blasting off his finger in the first place, with a spell that negated his Immortality. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Disney Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Mace Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Reptiles Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Characters Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Animal Combatants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepathic Combatants Category:Necromancy Magic User Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Size Changers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Time Manipulators Category:Aliens